


Scourge

by Shrimptastic



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: And I hate my writing, Computer Log, F/F, Im even proud of this one, Like, Regret, Sadness Inbound, Sadstuck, Trollian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimptastic/pseuds/Shrimptastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is........no longer important. You're not sure if you want to be that person anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Hal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/gifts).



AG: I’m sorry........ I didn’t think this through, and I’m genuinely sorry for this. You know, I seem to have lacked some foresight about this, huh? Or, should I say, 8sight? ........Sorry, these stupid jokes make me feel 8etter about this....... I mean, sure, you did make me lose seven of my eyes, 8ut........ I did deserve this, didn’t I?   
Who am I kidding, you can’t read this. You’re 8lind........ I guess the only reason I’m typing this is 8ecause I’m trying to forgive myself........ 8ut, I can’t. You didn’t deserve that. I’m just........ I’m so f8cking used to trying to defend myself against imaginary problems, I guess........ Goddammit, Pyrope. Look---....... You made me soft, didn’t you? Of course you did!!!!!!!! This was all a part of some really long, devilish plan, huh???????? You always were the one to have irons in the fire. You wanted me to have a conscious; some weird sense of self-duty and morals. Well, it won’t work!!!!!!!! You can’t make me feel anything, Terezi, and you know it! You can’t do anything! You’re 8lind! Hahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!   
........Who am I kidding........ You made me feel so many things that if I tried to list every single one off in this d8mn letter, we’d 8e here all day. Er, I would, that is. You’re 8lind, remember?   
Well, since you’re never reading this, I guess it wouldn’t hurt saying a few things, huh? Like, that I care a8out you? Or the fact that you make me feel regretful for every mistake and murder I’ve done, even though you never said anything against them? Maybe that I’m actually on the brink of crying from the fact that I may have just ruined your entire life???????? What is with me and making people crippled?!?!?!?! First, I killed Aradia, then threw Tavros off a cliff, then I 8linded you because you tried to get me to have a retribution for my previous crimes!!!!!!!!!  
........I don’t even deserve your company.   
This last line will be me, without these stupid quirks, telling you two simplistic things.

I am so sorry for the belligerent disrespect I have shown you. Lastly, I think that I might lo

**ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DELETE THIS MESSAGE BEFORE IT IS SENT**

**...**

**DELETED**


End file.
